Not All You Watch Is Fake
by Wolfpupaek
Summary: Sheila Rae travels from her home city of Toronto to the suburbial woods of West Virginia, USA for summer camp. She has her best friend Layne, and meets a new friend. But things aren't all happy in la-la land. Kids start disappearing from camp. Layne sees a figure peeking through the windows. Are the rumors of The Blair Witch true? Was the movie not all fiction? *ABANDONED*
1. Day 1

**It's me! SAGE! I'm back! *wild applause* thank you, thank you! This is my second fanfiction, as some of you might know. Oh, before this party starts, I have 2 things to say: 1) I do not in any way own anything related to The Blair Witch Project movies. 2) This is on my friend's account, so I'm writing this and she's posting it on her account. Because I can't get one now. As for the party- this might seem a bit weird to you, but I am going to write this in the format of anything written. Like scraps of paper, e-mails, logs, journals, etc. I assure you that you'll catch on. Yay! Time to write!**

Saturday, June 30th

**E-mail from Lorelai to Sheila Rae **

Hiya girlie! Before you go to this camp of yours, I just wanna say… BYE! Yes I'm going to stay here in Toronto while you and Layne go rave in the States. It's too bad mom wouldn't let me go because we have to visit family. So tell me everything! You know how much I freaked when I saw the Blair Witch Project… and you're going to West Virginia! Home territory of the witchy herself. I know you don't believe in her, and neither do I but since I know you keep your journal make sure to tell me what happens and stuff when you get back. AND BRING ME PREZZIES! No, I'm just kidding. You have a good time. I'm hyper right now. :P Let me e-mail Layne and then I'll get my beauty sleep, cause I is tired. Ta ta!~L0REL !

Sunday, July 1st

**Journal entry from Sheila Rae **

I'm in the car on the way to camp. So if for some reason in the future my writing seems to have gotten hyper and boogied across the page, it was the CAR. So yeah, I guess I'm writing stuff down. I don't know why I do it. It's like talking to a plant. You talk (write) about stuff to this inanimate object that has no way of responding yet you seem to feel better… and I promised Lorelai I would tell her about my adventures in 'the witchy territory' as she puts 's meeting me up at the camp, though I didn't see her at the airport. I don't have my cell or anything, 'cause what's the point of bringing it if the camp counselors take it away from you? Anyway, so for the sake of writing, my day went like this:Wake up to my alarm attacking my ear drums at 6 am. Eat breakfast in a blur. Mom telling me to get the duffel bag. Mom telling me I need sunscreen in the duffel bag. Last minute stuff. Get to the airport. Sleeeeeep. Wake up, board plane read and play on my Tamagachi. Land in West Virginia and get into rental da, my fabulous day. Truthfully, I'm more hyper in these situations so if I sound depressed to you, this isn't my normal me. Of course, you can't ask me what's up, because you're a book with blank, lined pages just waiting to be filled in. But considering the fact that the cover is decorated with stickers and photos of all of the things I obsess over, this is pretty speaking of calming things, I so glad Layne's coming with me. I had to convince her to come with me because it sounded so fun and it's always nice to have people you know come along with you. Oh, I think I hear my mom saying something about 15 minutes. I can wait that long. So, I'll write to ya later? How am I supposed to sign off…?

**Text message sent to Mr. Donner from Mrs. Donner (Sheila Rae's parents)**

Hey, I'm back at Pearson airport, home soil. Both plane rides went well. I'll pick up the groceries on my way entry from Sheila RaeIt's night time now. I don't know how I'll write every day because, so much has happened in only a few hours. Well, only 7 hours… but still! Where to start… well, I can start by giving descriptions of who I've met! Because when I'm old and reminiscing about my young days and I read this, I'll think, "oh, I remember when I used to dye purple streaks in my hair that made my hair look totally cool 'because auburn goes so well with purple! And my eyes! Green eyes go so well with purple too!" And after I'll describe the area and then the vague schedule and then the things I did… right. Let's just focus looked the same with shoulder length red hair and freckles and blue eyes and glasses even though she's not a nerd at all (I hate stereotypes) and she's just as quiet as ever. I happen to be too friendly and end up getting enemies and stuff. At least I know who's nice or not. Anyway, the main people to describe are the people in my room and the other girls beside ours (our room's right at the edge, next to the common room.) The room in front of us belongs to the counselor of the hallway. Lucky us. Who's us you ask? Me, Layne and Sherona. We have the least amount of people in our room. Sherona's really nice and awesome. She's hyper like me, but quiet like Layne, and she has blond hair that has these natural black streaks in it, which is kinda cool, and hazel eyes. She has a fairly big nose, but she has a nice smile. Her earrings are so funky, golden drachmas. She's a book buff like me and Layne. It's like the people in charge of pairing us all up were any rate, after getting comfy in out room we had to go to dinner. After we ate we decided to have a sing off. We just song as much of a song we knew and then that's when we met our pleasant neighbors. Well, 2 of 'em, up,Tania. She's a brunette with wavy/curly hair and grey/green eyes I envy, sadly. She has a big mouth (in both ways possible) and has small hands that wave around a lot. Her BFF, Sasha, was the prob. Platinum curly blond, red glasses (you'd expect a girl like that to wear contacts, but I actually like the broken stereotype there). Lithe, I guess you could call her, and petite. A petite with long legs. And the clearest skin ever, it just made me want to cover my face from embarrassment. This is what happened:I was in the middle of 'Safe and Sound' where Layne and I were owning it when we hear a knock on the door. I stop singing and open the door. Tania and Sasha are standing there, kind of just… irritated.

"Can you keep it down? Let's just say you're no Adele, and it's getting annoying." Sasha said after introducing herself and Tania quickly.

"Yeah, yeah we'll stop." Sherona said from her place on the couch. Sasha walked (more like she sashayed) away. We all shrugged, shut the door and talked about ourselves. I just told her about Toronto and stuff. Sherona has a cat and a puppy, and she lives in Virginia, below West Virginia, where we are area is so awesome. The quick description: (so I don't wake up with hand cramps from writing so much) The dorms are huge. There's a common room for boys and girls, and the boys have one hallway on the east side and us girls have the west side. Each side has a back door, I think. To the south are the bathrooms. To the North is the exit, but everything is connected. The dining hall, the multi-purpose room, etc. From the outside there are signs, like, colorful signs that tell you what's what, but from a distance, without the signs, you couldn't see the camp easily. The buildings are a golden wood color that blend a bit. And at night the windows stay closed so the blinds don't let out light and moths don't invade the place. I guess from outside it looks like a soft 's the first day for all of us, so really, no one is doing much except playing games and stuff during free time. Outside it's so dark, even with the moon out. I'm really lucky to have the bathrooms around the corner and not outside… that would be a nightmare. So, I guess I'll give stop now 'cause free hour's almost up. I still don't know how to sign off. # haha! There, I'll sign off with this - #.

**OMG Nevermore comes out today! Of course, when you read this, it shall be past the 6th of August. I just want to cry, guys. My library hasn't pre-ordered copies yet and I don't know if I want to buy it, so… I'M SO SAD. D': but I can deal with it. I have the Demigod Diaries and Promised and The Mark of Athena… it's cool, it's cool… *sniff***


	2. Day 2

**So… how's everybody? Like all beginnings, this might be boring but I intend to be as creepy as I can possibly get. Hehehehe :). Yeah. Partay. I'm reading Pretty Little Liars by the way. Strange how I read that and The Clique, liked them, and then liked the Demonata series. Weird, ain't it? Let's get back to this hunky-dory world of Sheila Rae Donner! *dramatic music plays***

Monday, July 2nd

**Journal Entry from Sheila Rae**

It's officially 6 am. I couldn't go back to sleep so I woke up and looked out the window. Then I got bored and started writing here.

At 7 wer'e supposed to wake up, get dressed and go to breakfast. Then we have 10 minutes to look at our schedules and get ready. Really, it's a whole bunch of things. I signed up for archery and drama and stuff. Some really crazy people signed up for the 'Arctic Swim'. Meaning waking up at this ungodly hour and swimming in the freezing cold water. Then at 12:30 we have lunch and then at 1:15 we go back to activities and then at 5:30 it's dinner and at 6:15 it's more stuff and at 8:00 it's campfire and then… 8:30 it's free time. 9:30 is 'be in your rooms and don't have a party or else we'll get mad at you'. 10:00 lights out. But nobody falls asleep at 10:00. That is the hour of randomness.

Now that I have probably bored my future self or whoever's gonna read about my schedule, I have come to the good part… So last night in the hour of randomness, I had top bunk and Layne was under me, and Sherona had bottom bunk of her own set. So we climbed onto the empty top bunk and we started talking. Somehow that convo led to The Blair Witch. Layne saw the whole movie, when I only saw half of it because mom turned it off because of the 'colorful language' being spoken. I got to the part where they hear the giggling and then that tall guy disappeared… I was so freaking scared. But what unsettles me the most… ok, Sherona scoffed at this but, the scariest part for me was the stick people the witch made. She's delusional, but so good at freaking people out. No, I should be saying that the directors of the movie were VERY good at making people freak. Sherona saw it. Twice. She won't tell me how it ends.

"You have to watch it yourself." She said. "And now… do ya wanna hear me, Sherona Margone, reveal what the _real_ locals say about her? The witch? About how the movie was mostly fact?" She flicked the flashlight she was holding up to her face. I don't see how people find that scary, but oh well…

Layne shuddered. "I won't be able to sleep because of you." Sherona smiles.

"It all starts in the little town of Blair." I interrupt right then. Hey, I was confused.

"Wait, so the witch's name wasn't Blair? It was the name of the town?"

"Yes. Now hush. Your questions shall be answered." She regained her spookiness. "This is in the old times. So there's a girl named Anne. She was such a plain girl, looked weird, and the village people hated her. Her parents were wary of her. All except another girl named Nadia. She looked weird too. They became best friends. So when they were 18, they found a witch's cult. They joined and learned the art of black, dark magic."

"This sounds like a bad movie." Layne states. Sherona nudges her leg with her foot.

"Wait, it gets good." She flicks the light on and off. "So for about four years, they were happy. They gained this magical thing that gave them the ability to slow down aging. Right now, she would look like she was thirty years old or so. Anyway, so the village people caught the cult and with pitchforks and whatnot they chased the witches into the woods, capturing who they could. The got Nadia. She was burned at the stake." Sherona pauses. I found that part about Nadia quite sad. I've always been fascinated by witches. It's weird.

"The villagers eventually dropped her name and just thought she stowed away. Blair eventually became a bigger settlement and the name changed. A cemetery was in between the woods and the new town. Centuries past and The Blair Witch became a mere tale to frighten children. But in the 30's, kids played in the cemetery. I don't know why, kids were just weird back then. I guess since they weren't allowed in the woods they wanted to be as close as they could get… then 2 disappeared. Kids were kept in their houses. But that didn't stop the disappearances. Windows were blown wide open, even though the glass wasn't shattered and the window locked form the inside. Kids were probably easier to take. Each time, on the edge of the woods, was a little stick figure. Those the witch makes out of sticks. No one knows why she does it. Some say that for every one she takes, she makes one and hangs it somewhere in the woods for show.

"She makes little piles of stones around daring campers' tents. That's also a mystery. I think it's a witchy trial or something. Like a sacrifice. Some people never come back, like in the movie. Others are traumatized. And the local police think someone is leading a legacy 'pretending' to be the witch. But I don't think so." Sherona giggled and switched the light from the flashlight off. It was pitch black. Shivers ran up my spine.

"Are- can you turn the light back on?" Layne's voice trembled. Sherona pressed the button.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to go." She grinned devilishly. She reminded me of that girl from _White Crow_. I forget her name.

"5… 4… 3… 2…1!" She had climbed down the ladder after us and on 1 she was in her sleeping bag. Layne dove for her own bed. I barely made it. I snuggled in my sleeping bag and covered my head.

_She's not real. She's NOT real. It's just a story… it's a silly story… now aren't you glad you never finished watching the movie?_ I thought. I got to sleep a half hour later. I kept staring at the window, expecting it to burst open- silently.

Then I woke up. I think I have bags under my eyes again. It takes forever to get rid of them. Ugh, I have to be quiet for a half hour so I won't wake up Sherona or Layne.

Ok I can't get down without at least making some noise. Leaning over now, I can only see _Layne Cosings_ stitched into Layne's sleeping bag. Who _stitches_ a sleeping bag? Oh Sherona's waking up now. #

**Text messages sent between Sasha and Tania**

Sasha, u awake?

_I am now._

omg I cant believe we actually could sneak our phones in…

_It's not that hard. U just lie._

What's the counselors name again? The 1 that sleeps in our section…

_U mean stacy?_

Sure, I guess

_She's so weird. She thinks she's so enthusiastic and cool when her hair can't stay in 1 place._

Woah did u hear that?

_What?_

A knock.

_Hide ur phone! No1 can c them._

**Hi! Im so very sorry for the long wait but I was at camp for a week so yeah. If things are more boring now, things will get much spookier later on. (hint: birds) aha! Didn't see that coming, did ya? so… yeah. Spookiness… it's so cool. OMG today's Percy Jackson's b-day AND THG dvd just came out! La la awesome! By the way today's the 18****th****. So if it's not the 18****th**** when you're reading this… right now it's the 18****th****.**


	3. Day 3

**Hi guys sorry for the delay but I was at camp… and they're filming an epic movie in my town so stalking comes into play. XD So, I'm reading **_**Nevermore**_** now and wow… anyway as I promised, something about birds will come… ta!**

Tuesday, July 3rd

**Journal entry by Sheila Rae**

God this is so creepy. Today I was in archery and when my groups' session finished, I wandered a bit before going to dinner. Archery takes place at the back of the camp, right next to the woods, in a clearing. So I took a few steps in the forest and tripped on a little pile of stones.

"Ow!" I said and could see that there was another pile about 15 feet away to my right, if I squinted. The same thing on my left. I got scared because I was alone. Everyone left for dinner. So I ran. But that's not even the scary part.

I made it to dinner and no one really noticed I was gone except for Layne and Sherona. They were sitting with another nice girl named Ramona. I told them about the stones and Layne got a funny look on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Layne said quickly. "Maybe it's just a prank…" she whispered.

"A prank? Honestly, Layne, _what is it_?" I was getting impatient, because I'm like that.

"Remember the movie and the story? The Blair Witch doing stuff with stones?" Layne said. Sherona narrowed her eyes.

"You think it was that? I think it was just a prank." She said. Ramona stayed quiet, looking at the table.

"What's weird is that… I pulled that prank on a roommate last night… 'cause we're both locals, we know that story." She said. "But I don't think it was anyone. Just… no." Ramona looked out the window. I got a weird feeling so I changed the subject.

Eventually dinner ended and once it was time to go to our rooms I heard a giggle come from the woods. It was too dark to see anything. I must have imagined it. Then we got back to our rooms through the back door of the huge cabin building. Since our room is the only one that has a door in between the other rooms, I don't know I the same thing happened to them. But I know I heard Layne shriek. And then she started gasping.

"What? What is it?" Sherona asked. Then she saw. I stood next to her.

Outside our door, in the hall was a bird. Its neck was broken, its guts gone. A cut through its belly was evident. It had no eyes either. Sherona paled. I, who strangely does not pale, just stood there. Sherona picked up the bird carefully with her fingers while Layne went to one of the facilitator's rooms to get help. I was about to open the door for Sherona to take the bird outside when 2 more birds dove right at me. They hit the glass door hard. These were common sparrows, and they were acting weird. I opened the door carefully. These birds were dead. In the span on one minute, all this happened and the only sounds I had heard were Layne's shriek, birds hitting glass and my heartbeat. Sherona and I didn't utter a sound.

So now I'm in my bed. I'm too scared to go to sleep. I'm so cowardly.

I don't care. #

**Facilitator's log- updated by Stacy P.**

… so, overall, today everything went as planned. Only one event was not clear.

Three girls found a dead sparrow outside their door. It was a sparrow, its neck snapped and its belly gutted. The other facilitators and I doubt it was a prank, but what else could it have been? One of the other girls told me that two more birds dove at her and collapsed at the backdoor.

They don't pose any immediate threat, the birds. We're all keeping an eye out. If things get any worse, the police might have to get involved.

**Texts sent between Sasha and Tania**

Sasha, why do we have 2 use our phones again? Cant we just, u kno, talk?

_If we wake up our other roommates we might get in trouble and all that rot about letting people sleep._

Right…

_Ugh do u hear the knocking again?_

Its weird. I think its coming from outside, now.

_How can it? No 1 goes out there. It scares the heck out of people._

Well I hear it

_Im going to open the window._

No! nono don't do it-

_Ok ok stop whisper/screaming at me. I'll just open it a crack._

NO DON'T D-

_Disconnection has occurred._

**DUN DUN! Scary! Who can wait for October 2****nd****? Not me! I, like, need a time machine XD. Must. Have. Books. Now.**

**Ok guys, well, I know it's the third chapter, but really I just wanted to write scary scenes. The plot doesn't go much farther than that, I'm afraid to say. I've lost some motivation for this, so I probably won't be writing chapter 4 in a bit. So, if you still like my work for this, put yourself as a follower so you know if I ever post another chapter ;). I'll be working on a Hunger Games one, so look out for Wolfpupaek, as always.**

**Thanks, and good bye for now!**


End file.
